


Borderlines & Aliens

by daniqueeninabox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Kissing, M/M, Paranormal, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniqueeninabox/pseuds/daniqueeninabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***For DD for Supernatural Rare Pair Secret Snowflake 2015***<br/>This work may become part of a series.<br/>Named after the song by GROUPLOVE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borderlines & Aliens

**“Have YOU ever seen a UFO in the Pine Bush area?”**

The poster hung at the Barber’s shop was just one of many signs throughout the small town. Castiel had honestly never thought he’d be spending his time as a human questioning a barber about his knowledge of the area’s alien invasions, but here he was. He hadn’t admitted it aloud, because he was much too proud of a being, but it sure beat working as a sales associate at the Gas’n’Sip. Of course, things were much simpler back then. Now he was working alongside a 3-months sober alcoholic whom he’d thought once to be dead.

Most people in Pine Bush, New York seemed very enthusiastic about the paranormal and supernatural events that were said to occur there- paintings and cardboard cutouts of Little Green Men littered the main street. Some of that, however, may have been because it was almost time for their annual parade which, of course, was UFO themed.

Cas still didn’t understand how Chuck had ended up there, or why he’d contacted him and not the Winchesters. The man confided in him, claiming to have woken up here a couple days earlier without any memory of leaving his home. He had decided to take a page out of the Winchester brothers’ book and tell the townspeople he was an FBI agent to get answers. Little did he know, the people of Pine Bush don’t take kindly to FBI, actually they just barely tolerate them. He couldn’t give up his lie once he’d started, due to the fear that they would tell him even less if they knew he’d been lying. He claimed that was where Castiel would come in- the angel-turned-man had a very kind and trusting face.

The two had been playing FBI for a day and a half now, and at first Castiel hadn’t seen any strange goings-on with his own eyes. When people of the village started showing them mole-like spots on their lower backs, he wasn’t sure what to think. Then a few of these people began passing away. A week before Chuck arrived, a man with the marks was found dead in a nearby field. A day ago, a young teen had passed away unexpectedly overnight. She hadn’t had any previous medical conditions and looked healthy even as a corpse. On closer examination, something was found up her nose. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Chuck groaned, continuing on with his nasally voice. Cas had few problems with the Prophet, but his voice could be grating sometimes. He wasn’t sure why, but it just touched a nerve now that he was human. “It’s just like an X-Files episode. Looks like we’re going to have to get clearance to exhume the dead man’s body; see if he has the same thing up his nose.”

Sure enough, the dead man had the same marks and metal rod as the teen.

Rain came down in thick, heavy sheets that evening. Castiel was trying to figure out what takeout he wanted to order from the nearby restaurant- the Cup and Saucer (as in FLYING saucer)- when there was a knock in his door. Sure enough, it was Chuck. The man was soaked and almost naked aside from a wet towel that clung to his waist and accentuated his slight bulge between his legs. Castiel had never noticed these things until he’d become human, and he tried to look anywhere but at Chuck as he let the wet man come into his hotel room.  
“I have something I have to show you-“ Chuck turned around to have his back face Cas, and slid his towel down another inch to reveal two mole-like marks on his lower back. Castiel swallowed as his eyes moved over the almost naked human, and moved to place his hand on the marks.

“Are you sure you didn’t have these before? They could just be, I don’t know, mosquito bites.” Cas found himself stumbling over his words. He moved away from Chuck and went to get the man a dry towel from the bathroom.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had these before, but I guess I could have just not noticed.” Chuck quietly thanked Cas as he was handed a new towel. “And, well, I supposed I should get some x-rays.”

The results would come in a few days and then he could relax. After all, there were still people in Pine Bush that claimed to have been abducted that lived for years.

________

The Winchesters were actually at the beach! For once in their lives, Dean and Sam were wearing board shorts and little else. Sam had a backpack strapped over his shoulder as he stepped onto the sand, and Dean was carrying a towel. It wasn’t like they were on a vacation, but they had just finished a job along the coast. It was not shocking in the slightest that the idyllic little lighthouse by the bay had a ghost problem that they easily took care of.

It wasn’t like they were slacking off; they just hadn’t seen any new Scooby-Doo stories in the newspaper or on the internet just yet. The relaxation didn’t last long. That night as they slept in a hotel by the shore, Dean was woken up by a bright light coming in from the windows. When he could see again he looked over to check on Sam, to see if his brother had awakened from his slumber too, only to find that the other bed was empty.

________

Sam was about as clueless as can be when he woke up in the field. His head ached and straw was matted to his hair. He frowned when he noticed Castiel kneeling over him.

“Cas?! What the hell are you doing here?” Sam grunted as Cas held out a hand and helped him up. His vision was blurry, but when it cleared he spotted the other man with them. “Chuck? Where am I? We thought you were dead.”

“You’re in Pine Bush, New York.” Castiel replied. “Where many people here have claimed to see UFOs and aliens. You know, unexplained phenomena.”

Sam’s shirt had ridden up as he stood and Chuck gasped. “Oh no, you have the marks too, Sam. That means you were abducted!”

“What, abduction? Oh come on, you guys know it’s never aliens right? Fairies, or vampires maybe…”

“Neither of those would stick a metal rod like this up peoples’ nose.” Chuck held up the one they’d acquired from the dead man.

“Wait… are those etchings of some sort on that thing?” Sam blinked.

Cas and Chuck looked closer at the item, and sure enough it did look like something was carved into the small piece of metal. It was, so far, indecipherable.

________

Sam called Dean once he got to the hotel room, and the older Winchester said he’d get there as soon as possible. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep so he started skimming through Chuck and Cas’ notes to see if there was something they had missed. There had to be clues as to who or what was behind all of this.

Instead of getting a whole other hotel room, Chuck let Sam stay in his and so now he and Cas were sharing a bed. The once-angel seemed nervous for some reason and so Chuck cleared his throat as he slipped off his shoes. “Um, well maybe we should take turns sleeping, so that one of us can keep watch.”

Castiel had been trying to avoid eye contact with the young prophet all day, but when he turned to answer him he noticed blood running down his nose. They were still waiting for the x-ray results to come back, but this likely confirmed the worse: Chuck had a metal rod with etchings up his nose too. Cas reached for a tissue and went to dab away the blood.

“Oh, thanks Castiel.” Chuck said, tipping his head back. He pinched his nose, because that was supposed to help, right? Once the bleeding stopped, Castiel moved his arm away but Chuck placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you okay? We’ve been so involved with this case we haven’t had time to talk about you. What’s it feel like, being human after being… I don’t know, so much more before?”

“I’ve managed.” Cas spoke quietly. For some reason, Chuck’s voice didn’t seem so grating now. “It really took some getting used to in the beginning, but… you know what? These past two days have been really good. Stuff like this is what I like to do, not retail. I’m just surprised we haven’t run into any angels or demons looking for me.”

“Well, it’s still early.” Chuck joked softly. “No, but honestly, thank you for coming all the way here- you risked a lot to help me.”

“You ARE a prophet. Or… were? You said you haven’t had visions in a while? That’s odd.” Castiel furrowed his brows as he thought about it.

Chuck nodded. “It is how I was able to get sober. Otherwise my headaches would be too terrible.”

“I wonder if it’s all connected somehow.” Cas added. “Well, anyway, I’ll take first shift. You should get some rest.”

Chuck was about to turn away, but instead he moved himself closer to Castiel. “I’m actually not that tired. I-I really like you, Cas. You’re a good guy.” And with that, Chuck moved a hand to Castiel’s face, and then leaned in to kiss him.

Castiel was stunned at first, but he couldn’t help but realize that this was what he wanted- it was why he couldn’t look at the man before. He fumbled to wrap an arm around Chuck, kissing him back with a bit of a smile on his face.

________

Dean arrived early, knocking on their doors. Cas groaned, rolled over and pulled the covers over his head hoping to fall back asleep while Chuck quickly moved to slip some pants on over his boxers, then got up and unlocked the door.

“Dean Winchester! Wow, it’s good to see you again.” Chuck rubbed nervously at the back of his neck as he glanced over to Cas.

“I’d say the same thing, Chuck, except I’m not 100 percent sure you’re not behind all of this.” Dean raised a brow at the two.

That accusation caused Castiel to sit up. “He has a metal rod up his nose, Dean. He didn’t put it there himself.”

“Huh. Well, good to see you too Cas. How’ve you been getting along? Where’s my brother?”

Castiel stretched and yawned as he got out of bed. “He’s next door.”

Dean went to go check on his brother as Cas and Chuck quickly got dressed.

Sam was stretched out in bed, drooling on a notebook as he slept when he heard the pounding on his door. He grunted and got up, letting Dean in. 

“Heya, Sammy!” Dean moved in for a hug. “So what was it like, being abducted? Oh, maybe I shouldn’t touch you. You should have gone to the authorities for them to run DNA forensic tests on you.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not a Fourth Kind thing anyway, Dean.” Sam snorted. “Actually, I think if we figure out the etchings on this metal rod, then maybe we can find out what’s going on.”

________

At first, even those that were previously abducted by aliens didn’t want to talk to the weird FBI guys about their stories. Since there were so many people in town, Cas and Chuck weren’t able to visit with everyone. Now that word was out that at least 3 people that were abducted had died mysteriously, more people were coming forward. The boys received a phone call from someone asking to meet them outside one of the cemeteries.

Prepared for anything, Dean and Sam passed guns and pocket knives over to Chuck and Castiel. The brothers, more experienced at the whole fake FBI thing, would be going around interviewing more people while Chuck and Cas went to meet the unknown source at the cemetery.

As soon as they arrived, there was a flashing light and humming sound. Was this all just a set-up? Something black and green flashed in front of them; it was in the shape of a spiral.

“Stay back!” Cas pushed past Chuck and began to shoot at it. “It could be some sort of portal- who knows where it might lead!”

There was a strike of lightning nearby and then the spiral disappeared and everything went quiet.

The boys went back to the hotel to meet with Dean and Sam, hoping that whatever happened hid the answer to what was going on.

“It just doesn’t make any sense.” Chuck groaned, sprawled out on the bed. “Well at least we know for sure it isn’t a vampire. Likely not a ghost either, so maybe a deity?”

Sam sat at the desk, fiddling around with the piece of metal from the dead man’s nose. “Hey, can I see that again?” Chuck asked. He pulled a magnifying glass out of his pocket and Sam handed it over. “Ugh, I have terrible eyesight.”

“Oh, I drew out what I could see. Here-“ Sam handed him a notebook. On the page were a triangle, a spiral, and an oval.

“Wait a second… the spiral is here too. I-I know that symbol. I used it in one of my books- I mean…” He cleared his throat and looked at the others. “I think that spiral is supposed to refer to Mystery House. The Trickster--- Gabriel is behind this!”

“No, no there’s no way-“ Sam began.

“Godddd, nothing gets past you, does it!” A voice came out of nowhere, and Gabriel appeared in front of them. “You know, it used to be a lot easier to get your guys’ attention.”

“Gabriel?! You abducted Sam and Chuck and stuck metal up their noses just to get our attention?” Dean grunted angrily.

“No, you guys just have the marks not the nose thing. You’ll see once your x-ray results are back. Look, I was only doing that to terrible people who already claimed to have been abducted before. I figured why not stir up some REAL paranormal activity in this craptastic hamlet?”

“What do you want anyway, Gabriel?” Sam asked sternly.

“Well, we all have a lot of work to do if we want to fix all of these mistakes you’ve all kept making while I was gone.” He turned to Castiel. “Oh, Cassie Cassie Cassie. Look at you, good old blue-eyes. Like being human? We can fix that too while we’re at it.”

“Okay, then help us Gabriel, but stop killing innocent people to get our attention.” Chuck said with a shrug. Castiel thought it was odd that he hadn’t been so stunned to meet the Archangel as he had been to meet Cas himself, but he was sort of glad about that. Perhaps that meant he was one of Chuck’s favorites to write.


End file.
